The Lie
by Rinette34
Summary: Alicia Rivera had everything until her perfect world comes crashing down, hard. Her best friends betray her, and her boyfriend dumps her. Now, she's out cold with only one friend, and everyone will know the cost. The only answer to her pain was suicide.


Alicia Rivera has everything. Friends, loving parents, a great boyfriend…but, one crush changes everything, and Alicia is humiliated by her best friends…this is the ninth grade starting at Massie's Back 2 Skool party.

Block Estate

Backyard

September 3, Saturday

Alicia was on the stage, wondering why Massie, Kristen, and Dylan had called her on the stage. Claire and her had gotten closer over the Summer, and even though Massie had started acting jealous, Alicia hadn't thought much of it. Until now.

"My name is Massie Block and I'm here to show you who Alicia Rivera really is," Massie said, smiling evilly. "First off, she's a wannabe alpha, and a total Spanish fake. Her parents aren't Spanish. Her father is white, and his last name is Rivers. He actually changed his last name! Oh, and did Alicia have c cups before the seventh grade? Nope, she actually wanted her mom to get her a boob job before starting seventh so she could attract boys the superficial way." Massie handed the mic to Kristen.

"Alicia's mother, Nadia Rivera, was a prostitute in Spain, and ran away from home. Her father was most likely a pimp looking for a free girl, and look what they both raised?" Alicia gasped and tears stung her eyes as the crowd pointed at her and laughed unmercifully. She saw Massie and Dylan laugh together, and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Kristen quickly handed Dylan the mic.

"Last but not least, Alicia is a manipulator, and a liar, which perfectly describes her so called relationship with Josh," the red head smirked. "Derrick Harrington and Alicia have been going behind Josh's back for weeks, but we, being her friends, didn't say anything. She admitted her love for Derrick, and planned on using Josh till she got caught. What kind of terrible person does that? Oh yeah, Alicia, Nicole Rivera."

Alicia was sobbing and she could see Josh shake his head, and take off, despite Claire's pleas for him to stay. Alicia was running off the stage, when Massie stopped her, and held the mic up her dry lips.

"Any last words?" Alicia nodded, and looked straight into Massie's emotionless amber eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for this," She sobbed, running as fast as she could, ignoring all the yells and everyone's stares as she ran after Josh.

"Josh, wait! Please let me explain!" She shouted, catching him on the side of the Block Estate. Josh refused to look at her as he stared down at the ground, shaking his head.

"What's there to explain?" He snapped. "You used me to get to Derrick. I was so blind to your lies, Alicia, and now is see who you really are." Alicia froze, and the tears stopped as he met her watery brown eyes.

"What? What am I?"

"Worthless," He said darkly, shaking his head, and holding out his hand. "Give me back that necklace I got you for your birthday. I'll give it to my new girlfriend." Alicia shook as she ripped off the heart shaped locket and threw it at him.

"Here," She whispered, leaning against the brick of the house. Josh shook his head, and ran away towards his friends. Alicia sobbed harder now, the pain took over, and she realized it was too much to bear. She fell over on her side, her arms wrapped around her torso, trying to keep her heart from exploding in pain. How could he believe Dylan and just run away without hearing her side of the story? When she thought it couldn't get worse, Chris, Claire, and Cam came on the side of the building.

"So, that's why Massie doesn't like me as much as she should," Chris said heartlessly. "Because you stole her boyfriend!" Alicia gasped, and struggled to speak, but Claire, her true friend, spoke for her.

"How can you say something like that?" She whispered. "She wasn't going with Derrick behind Josh's back! Derrick asked her out, and she said no. Massie, Kristen, and Dylan were lying to humiliate Alicia!" Cam frowned, and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I can't believe all of it was a lie," he said. Alicia shook her head, stood up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Then what are you still doing here?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Why don't you go run back to Dylan?" Cam hesitated, but a look from Claire made him leave. Claire wrapped an arm around Alicia, and quickly led her to the guesthouse, ignoring the laughs and jeers and shouts. Alicia was cold and empty as they reached Claire's bedroom. There were no more tears in her. Only coldness.

Claire led Alicia to the bed, shaking her head angrily.

"This was low, even for Massie," She growled. "I can't believe I was ever her friend." Alicia never responded. She simply looked over at Claire, and shook her head.

"I can," She whispered. "I'm sorry if I ever acted like a bitch, because now I know where being a bitch gets you in life. I'm so sorry." Claire opened her mouth, but closed it as Alicia closed her eyes, and slept.


End file.
